The Future of Dueling
by YugamiNny777
Summary: Rated for language With only 3 days to go till the Pharaoh's second awakening from the Millennium Puzzle, there are still some doubts among the group...can something be done to restore their faith?
1. Prologue

Title: Dueling for a new Millennium  
  
Prologue: Domino City, 2075  
  
Author:Neheon  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh, at all!!! However the characters I have made are MINE!  
  
Domino City, the year is about 2075, give or take a few years, and so much has changed. For example, now, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, comes out of vending machines, and by law every citizen in the world is required to learn at least one form of martial arts. Also cars, sorry they are outdated, now collectors items. Hovercrafts and hover boards (flying wheel less cars and skateboards) are in. Huge buildings tower over the city, some reaching heights of unthinkable proportions. Imagine if you will, a city in which the only things that are certain are the robots that come and pick up your lunch trays after you have finished eating and clean your table to a spotless shine. A world where everything is automated mechanically and nothing cannot happen. Those who call themselves 'duelists' are battlers in a profession where one bad duel can cost you everything you own. Yes, in this age, dueling is a profession, only to be taken up by those who have faith in themselves and in their skill.  
  
Even so, dueling is still not to be taken lightly, for the hologram projectors made by the largest company in the world, Kaiba Corp, are so advanced that every monster looks as if it is alive...and just the same, their attacks can be deadly to their opponents. There are duelists now a days that are so powerful and deadly that anyone who dares to challenge them to a duel will most likely be seriously injured or worse. These elite duelists are called 'Death Duelers' because of their reputation and status. These 'death Duelers' are feared by all duelists and usually beat their opponents within 5 turns or less. They are ruthless and merciless though only a few know who the 'death duelers' are. With that being said...I welcome you to the future of dueling. 


	2. The Death Dueler Kaiba

Chapter One: The Death Dueler Kaiba.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, just my OC's. It is that simple.  
  
The sky was a haze of grey and blue, the on comings of a lightening storm was evident at this point. Between the tallest buildings of the city, a small group of cronies laughed and looked at their newly acquired cards.  
  
"I can't believe we just stole those cards from the little kid! I mean that was great. Look at what he has, Mirror Force, Forceful Sentry, god, we got that little runt." The tallest and oldest of the group laughed. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was about in his late 20's and his idea of a good time was stealing good cards from little children who were just learning the game.  
  
"It's easy to do...stealing cards from infants.but then again I would expect that from your sort." A new voice rang. It had a female tone to it, not like any the three men had. This woman walked down the alley, eyes closed as auburn hair swept over her face. She had a long black coat that seemed to defy gravity as it flapped in the breeze, only slightly showing what was underneath; a pair of jet-black leather pants and a silk oriental dark blue shirt with silver outlining of dragons embroidered into the cloth.  
  
"Oh and who the hell are you? Some bitch that sees fit to mess with things she should keep her nose out of?" The blonde man asked. The woman's lips curved into a grin.  
  
"So.you are not a duelist.if you were, you would know better then to talk to me like that." She said softly, her voice dripping with utter disrespect towards the man as she crossed her arms over her chest. The top arm had a sliver-plated contraption on it. It was round and smooth, the modern duel disk.  
  
The other two men with the blonde-haired person stepped back.  
  
"Shi, I would not do it..." One of them started, talking in a shaky voice to the blonde-haired person, Shi. "That-That girl.I have seen her before.and, come on. we need to get out of here." He said and tugged on Shi's shirt. Shi growled and pushed him away.  
  
"What? You are afraid of this chick? Oh, come on." Shi sighed and looked to the woman, who was staring at him with icy blue eyes that were so sharp, it literly sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Let's play a game then. If you are not scared of me.let's duel for those cards.unless you really are a coward." She said softly and snickered a bit. Shi growled and pulled out his own duel disk.  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" He said and the lights lit up on both disks. The woman smiled and nodded.  
  
"This is a waist of my time.I predict I will take you down in one turn." She said softly shuffeling her deck before placing it inside the duel disk. Shi stared at her shocked. No one could do that.could they?  
  
The duel disks lit up with 8000 life points for each player.  
  
"I go first then and we will see if your prediction holds true."Shi said and drew his six cards... "I play Gemini Elf, in attack mode. (att: 1900, def:900) Then I end my turn." Shi said smiling and laughed a bit. "I want to see you beat that bitch." he mocked the woman as a pair of elf sisters, one with blonde hair dressed in blue and another with brown hair in a purple dress stood in front of Shi.  
  
The woman drew her sixth card and her smile widened even more.  
  
"This duel is over." She said and shut her eyes, giving a small laugh. Shi stared at her, eyes wide. She couldn't have drawn the cards she needed, did she?  
  
"First off, I will play Lord of D in attack mode. (att:1200 def:1100) As long as he is on the field, all dragons are immune to magic and trap. Next, I will use two Flutes of Summoning Dragons.to bring out my pets.allow me to introduce my ultimate attack force.go! Blue Eyes White Dragons! (each BEWD: Att:3000, Def:2500)"  
  
With that, three huge white dragons, each magnificent and brilliant stood along side the woman. She reached up, her hand just at the underside of one of the dragon's lowered necks, gently stroking the scales. The dragons let out loud screeches, as the Lord of D stood there as well, holding the two flutes. The woman smiled and laughed.  
  
"It would seem that you have made my pets angry by insulting me.and well, they do not let anyone get away with that." She said and smiled. Shi took a step back.  
  
"Yo-You're the death dueler.the one with the blue eyes!" He said in utter disbelief. He was scared, more scared then he had even been in his life. A sudden burst of light and his Gemini Elves vanished. He lost 1100 life points. One of the dragons had killed them apparently.  
  
"I am her.I am the master of the Blue Eyes, the one feared above all.I am Kyra Kaiba the Death Dueler.know me and beg for mercy. Lord of D and my two remaining Blue Eyes.teach him a lesson. Direct Attack!"  
  
From high above the city, a huge explosion if a brilliant white light lit the city for a second before disappearing the next. Shi was face down, shaking slightly as he slowly got up to his knees. Kyra approached him, kneeling down to him. She gently grabbed his wrist that held the duel disk and removed the cards from his machine.  
  
"I went easy to teach you a lesson little man. Next time.I will make sure to show you just how strong I really am." She said softly into the man's ear before standing up and walked away from the scene.  
  
The two other men walked over to Shi, touching his shoulder. "Shi...Shi? are you alright?" One of the two asked. Shi shook his head.  
  
"I.never.no.make it go away.make her stop! Get those dragons away from me!" He screamed as he cringed and curled up in a fetal position on the ground.  
  
-fin chapter one. 


	3. 4 Days To Go

Chapter Two: 4 Days to go. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, yada yada yada.  
  
"I win again Kaiba-kun."  
  
"Oh man, you are getting good 'Gami." Kyra Kaiba smiled as she sat at the end of the hospital bed across from a girl with long violet hair that reached her hips and a pair of shining purple eyes that blinked once or twice behind a pair of glasses with black rims. The other girl was very pale and very thin, even more so then Kaiba was. She was shorter then Kaiba as well, infact when the two stood side by side, the other girl only reached Kyra's shoulder. This girl, whom Kyra called 'Gami, is Yugami Mira Ociana Hiya Allen Oshikara Motto. Long name ne?  
  
"Who knows Kaiba-kun, I might just be good enough to beat you one day." She smiled brightly and pushed her glasses up her nose just a bit so that they rested on the bridge. Kyra smiled and nodded.  
  
"You never know kido.you just might." She said softly and crossed her arms. Kyra had on a long dark blue trench coat with a black sleeveless shirt underneath and a necklace around her neck that had a small locket at the end that looked just like a Duel Monster Card. Kyra sighed softly and ran a hand through her auburn hair, her icy blue eyes slipping shut for a moment or so.  
  
"So.how long till you are out of here this time 'Gami?" She asked, her eyes reopening as she looked at her friend. Her eyes were different now.filled with compassion and loves, unlike they were when she would duel. This was a side that she only let her best friend see, no one else.  
  
"Only a day Kaiba-kun.they just have a few tests to run and then I should be set to go." Yugami said and smiled just the same. "I will be out before my birthday, so that is a good thing." She said and leaned back on the semi inclined bed and raised her arms, folding them behind her head as she did so.  
  
"I see.so what do you want for your birthday kido? You will be 16 right?" Kyra asked a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips.  
  
"I don't know Kaiba-kun.I mean my birthday is still 4 days away." Yugami said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh.and I tried calling last night Kaiba.but you weren't there." She said and looked over to the brunette.  
  
"I was working.and speaking of which.I have to get going.sorry kido." Kyra said and got to her feet. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the small girl, hugging her. "Call me if something happens.on my mobile.I'll be over ASAP." She said as she let the other go and smiled softly to her. Kyra wasn't about to tell Yugami about her little duel last night, and in fact she had never even told the other that she was a Death Dueler.  
  
"Okay Kaiba-kun.I will. Oh and say hi to Meitanti for me will you?" Yugami asked as she looked at Kyra. Kyra nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure kid." She said softly and left the hospital room, heading for the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited, slipping her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. The light just above the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Kyra walked inside and looked out towards the massive city that was Domino.  
  
The city was beautiful today; more so then it was at night. The sun was up and hung high above all the skyscrapers that seemed to nearly reach the heavens. But still, something tugged at Kyra's mind. Something was still bugging her. 'I can't just keep on going easy on her.there will come a day when I will have to duel her for real, and then.what if she isn't strong enough after that?' Kyra thought to herself and sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open at the ground level of the hospital. She slipped her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and headed to the exit of the hospital.  
  
The large glass doors moved aside, as Kyra walked out and before her was a long stretch limo. It was not hers, she knew that at the least. None of her limo's were white. The back window slid open and a woman's voice called out to Kyra. "Kaiba, I need a moment with you." A scowl crossed Kyra's face as she simply nodded to the voice and walked over to the limozene, opened the back door and stepped inside.  
  
Inside the car was a girl with pale, nearly ivory skin. She had long platinum hair that reached just past her shoulders and Grey to blue eyes that were much lighter then Kyra's. The woman was in her early 20's, 21 to be exact, only a year older then Kyra and had on a short maroon skirt and a long sleeved button up white shirt. At her neck hung something familiar, the Millennium Eye.  
  
Across from the woman was a boy about one year younger then Kyra, making him 19. He had the same color skin as the white haired girl, but unlike her his eyes were a blood red color and his hair was a very white shade of blonde. He had on a long sleeve blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of ash Grey pants. "Hi Kyra." He smiled and gave her a small wave. Kyra said nothing, infact she didn't even acknowledge the other was there. He let his smile drop and returned to looking back out the window.  
  
"So Maxine and Matthew Pegasus, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Kyra said softly and shifted her eyes to the girl, Maxine Juliana Pegasus.  
  
"Oh Kaiba.you are always so mean to me. What could I have possibly done to make you so hateful to me?" Maxine said, her British accent was very evident when she spoke, unlike when her younger brother spoke.  
  
"I just don't like you."  
  
"Oh.is that so. Well maybe you should stop playing nice with Motto.I mean one of these days she will be your downfall. If you do not give it your all when you duel against her, how can you expect her to get any better?" Maxine asked, a cruel smile playing at her lips. Kyra apparently didn't like that. She leaned over and grabbed Maxine by the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer.  
  
"Listen to me right now Maxine.I am not going to put up with you always watching over me and I will certainly not put up with you peering into my mind and reading my thoughts! Do I make myself clear!?" Kyra asked as she glared at the other, her icy blue eyes peering at the other with hate and malice. Maxine nodded and Kyra's grip slowly let her go.  
  
Matthew looked over to Kyra and sighed a bit. "Just hear her out Kyra, she is just looking out for Yugami's best interest. We all know she will be the next one.and well that Pharaoh isn't going to be able to handle everything by himself. Dueling has changed ever since he dueled, and well, he might need a bit of backup. The Death Duelers are not the easiest people to beat, and in order for the legend to come true, she will have to beat all of them.including you." Matthew said softly, being very careful not to make the auburn girl angry.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Kyra asked with a small huff as she felt her patience come back to her. "Did you ever just think I might not be willing to give up my best friend to the fate of some stranger just yet? And her condition might get worse.she is not the strongest person in the world you know? That is why I had to bring her here, to Domino, away from everything she knew back in Cairo." Kyra said and looked outside the window. " I took her away from her only family, made her leave all her friends there and dragger her here, where she knows no one and is a complete loner. Some friend I am." She said sadly, her eyes showing regret and worry.  
  
Matthew leaned over and placed a hand to her shoulder. "But, Kyra, you did it cause you care that much for her. Remember, if she weren't able to come here, she would not have the doctors she needs to take care of her condition. You know that and so does she." He said and gave her a soft smile. Kyra's face turned to the other and she looked at him.  
  
"Thanks." Kyra said softly and nodded. Maxine groaned and pushed the two apart.  
  
"Can we get back to the business at hand? Now listen, I have gathered the list of possible."  
  
"Can we just skip this for now Max? I have better things to do. I will pick up the box from Brood and give it to Yugami on her birthday, all right? We can worry about the details later." Kyra said and interrupted Maxine. She leaned over and knocked on the window between them and the driver, telling him to stop. The car stopped a block from Kaiba Corp and Kyra opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
"Be here on the day after the 25th.in other words, the day after Yuga's Birthday.no later. " Kyra said and shut the door and watched the white limo drive away from her company.  
  
Maxine smiled and laughed a bit as she leaned back against her seat, her eyes slipping shut. "My, my, Kaiba has changed, hasn't she. To think, she has never been this nice to me.I usually am lucky if I get away with a bruise or two."  
  
"Maybe if you were nice, she would have reason to be nicer." Matthew said and sighed softly. Maxine's eyes opened and she shook her head.  
  
"Heh, oh really Matthew? You are always nice to Kaiba and look where it gets you. Your feelings for her stay locked up inside and you get more and more pathetic every time..." Maxine said and looked out her window. "Four days.then the real fun can begin."  
  
-Fin chapter 2 


	4. 3 Days To Go

Chapter 3: 3 Days to go.  
  
Disclaimer: Must I again? Fine, fine. Look, I do not own Yugioh, just my own characters.so get over it.  
  
The sun was bright and the city of Domino was basking in the sun's first light. Buildings seemed to look like gems from far away, a city of semi-precious stones and steel. This was the view one person had from standing just on the outskirts of the city. Ebony black hair swept over his bright blue eyes as the boy slipped his hands into the pockets of his grey trench coat. Around the boy's neck was the Millennium Necklace or Taulk, as it is sometimes known.  
  
He stood outside a small temple that was decorated in Egyptian hieroglyphics and symbols and painted with a gold glaze over pinewood. This was perhaps the only Egyptian temple in all of Japan.  
  
"Kaiba will be coming for the box soon, I expect that everything is ready Brood-chan?" The boy asked a person at his side. The girl had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun's light. She wore a black tank top and a pair of loose tan cargo pants. In her hands was a long staff with an aunk at the end of it, the symbol of life. This girl was Brood Mayran.  
  
"Of course Maruko.I am the Pharaoh's protector am I not? I have been waiting for this day nearly all my mortal life. Just think, three days and then we can go back to Egypt and finish this once and for all." Brood said to the boy, Maruko Matsumi. He turned to her and smiled as he ran a hand through his short black hair and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know that.but I can foresee some troubles ahead of us, for Yugami and her friends." Maruko commented and his smile dropped. Brood watched him and shook her head.  
  
"Maruko.don't worry. I'll be with her and the Pharaoh the whole time, and so will you, right?" Brood asked and looked to him. Maruko shook his head.  
  
"I am not sure. When I get the visions of the future, I can only see so far. In one of my visions.I saw something terrible.the fate of this world should we all fail in stopping HIM." Maruko started and looked to her. " I can only see up to where I do something.I forget what happened, but I might not be there for the entire journey."  
  
"Don't say that Maruko.you will be with us the entire trip, you promised, I mean you care for Yugami right? So then." Brood started and looked at the millennium item holder and he shook his head.  
  
" Brood.please. I know how I feel for her; I do not need you to tell me that. I have known her all her life. I knew when she would leave us in Egypt and I knew when we needed to leave to be here for the Pharaoh's second awakening. I know she misses me and all of us; You, Joshua, Truu, Kayo. Her body might be getting better and better, but her heart is breaking." Maruko said and turned away from her. Brood shook her head and set her staff aside and moved behind the boy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head at his right shoulder.  
  
" I know, I can feel it. But we have to wait. I know how badly you want to go see her Maruko, believe me, I want to as well, but we have to wait.if only for 3 more days, then so be it. Imagine what she would think if she saw us here now.she would question why we were here and why we didn't tell her we were coming. Knowing how you are around her, you could never tell her a lie and well I am sure as happy as she would be seeing us, she would be even more shocked by our real reasons for being here." Brood commented and shut her eyes. Maruko sighed softly and nodded a bit. In his heart he knew she was right.  
  
A small breeze blew over the two of them and Maruko shut his eyes as well letting the wind hit him and Brood as they stood there, knowing that things would not stay this calm for long.after all in three day's time, things would change.  
  
The school bell rang at Domino High School and students began to file out of the schools double doored entrance. Yugami Motto sighed softly as she pulled her shoes on and slipped off her school shoes. The sky had already gone to a light grey color, it appeared that a storm was coming in. Taking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she headed out the double doors and outside.  
  
Her violet eyes dropped to the ground as she sighed softly. 'It's just like every other day.nothing too special, I walk home alone, do my homework and wait for Kaiba to come over and we have dinner.that is if she can get off work. If not, I have some ramen noodles and a few instant dinners left, so why should it bother me.' Yugami thought to herself as she reached the gate of the school only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and looked at the person who had stopped her. "You know, that is not the Yugami Motto I know.she was always smiling and happy, at least to see me she was." The person's voice was calm and smooth Yugami recognized it. Her eyes stared up at the person, tears nearly filling her eyes.  
  
"K-Kayo! Kayo Isthar!?" She asked almost in unbelief. Before her stood a boy about an inch or two taller then her with tan skin that was kissed by the Egyptian sun. He had pale icy lilac eyes and dishwater blonde hair with platinum highlights. He wore a pair of blood red cargo pants that had so many various pockets and chains, it was hard to see where one ended and another chain began. He also had on a black tank top and a wine red longsleeve mesh top over that. Around his neck was a silver metal band and two more just like that one were at his wrists. The boy, Kayo, nodded and smiled brightly at her. "Of course.I mean last time I checked I am Kayo Isthar, that is unless you know me by any other name." Kayo said with a wink, and without warning the smaller violet haired girl wrapped her arms around his waist and her face fell against his chest. He blinked for a moment before placing a hand to her back and leaned down, resting his head on top of hers.  
  
"The..the only other name I know you by is Azreal.my dark angel." Yugami said softly and Kayo nodded, his eyes slipping shut for a moment or so.  
  
"I had hoped you hadn't forgotten me, I miss you so much, I had to come and see you, Egypt is just not the same since you left 'Gami." He said and pulled her closer. She smiled and pulled back, slipping her hands inside his as she nodded.  
  
"Are you here alone? I mean did anyone else from Cairo come with you?" Yugami asked as she stared at her best friend. Kayo shrugged and sighed a bit.  
  
"Yes, a few did, but I lost track of them.Joshua Bakura is here.along with Truu Fan and Brood and Maruko.but I can't seem to find them right now. I just got a taxi and found this school, I remember the name of the school from the e-mails you have written me. So I figured to grant you an early birthday present and show up." Kayo said and grinned a bit before slowly letting go of Yugami's hands and ran a hand through his hair. Yugami smiled and nodded a bit.  
  
"Wow.you all came from Egypt just to see me? I didn't know I was missed that much." Yugami teased the taller Egyptian and grabbed his arm. "Come on.let's get out of here, there is so much I need to tell you about and show you." And with that the two walked down the street and away from the high school as the sun began to set in the background.  
  
-Fin Chapter 3 


End file.
